


A Picture Perfect ( AKA That One AU Where Obi Wan Actually Does Cardio )

by hiltaire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where Qui-Gon Lives, Fix-It, Gen, alternative universe, more tags to be added as i figure out what's even happening with this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiltaire/pseuds/hiltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest things can impact on the will of the Force. It’s up to the people living within this galaxy to sense those changes, and to adapt accordingly. Whether that be the simple act of stretching instead of standing there looking like a fool while your master battles the first Sith to show up in centuries, or of turning your gaze upon a young boy who misses his mother, and refusing to let history repeat itself, or even of looking up at the man you must now call ‘Master’ and learning what it means, what it truly means this time.</p><p>If Obi Wan had managed to save Qui-Gon during the fateful battle between him and Darth Maul at the end of the Phantom Menace, the unfolding of the events that shaped the galaxy would be changed. In some ways, the differences will bring peace, and harmony to the Force in a way that Qui-Gon’s death had previously inhibited. But in others, they will bring new challenges to the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Perfect ( AKA That One AU Where Obi Wan Actually Does Cardio )

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking that this would mostly be a place for me to dump my screenshots of what aspects of the Star Wars events would be different in a universe where Qui-Gon didn't die. if that turns into a coherent plot, then yay!

Maul paced back and forth, like a caged animal sizing up its prey.

Qui-Gon meditated, finding peace within the Force itself, and preparing himself for the inevitability that was surely to come.

Obi Wan breathed in, and breathed out. He stretched out his arms and legs. A few Force-supplemented lunges were made. Before the sensors shifted, he was ready.

This was where everything changed. This was the point after which the galaxy would never be the same.

As Maul prepared to finish Qui-Gon for good, the Jedi Master’s lightsaber form too strenuous for long-term engagement, Obi Wan burst forth from the red entrapments and leapt into the fray. They were two, working together, moving seamlessly as a unit to overpower the Sith, and overpower the Sith they did.

The double-ended red lightsaber was cast to the depths of the chasm beside them as Obi Wan and Qui-Gon held their lightsabers to Maul’s throat. Qui-Gon wanted to kill him, the deep and visceral rage that he’d tempered over decades of training balanced only by the reminder that this was not their way. All living things deserved to be saved. All living things deserved to find peace.

“Put away your saber, Obi Wan,” said Qui-Gon, allowing his majestic mane to flutter away from his shoulders in the slight breeze, as he returned his lightsaber to his belt.

“But Master--”

Qui-Gon fixed Obi Wan with a look that was met with resignation as the blue saber extinguished.

Crouching down before the Zabrak, Qui-Gon’s earlier passion was replaced with a quiet, peaceful thrum. “What is your name?”

The Zabrak simply glared up at him. Any confusion there might once have been at the simple act of kindness was gone, replaced by the dark side and hate.

Qui-Gon sighed, straightening up as he began to address his soon-to-be-former Padawan, “Very well. Obi Wan, we’ll escort him back to Coruscant for questioni--”

Maul fell backwards into the shaft, a blur of black and red that ruffled the air more than the air ruffled him, as Qui-Gon and Obi Wan lunged in unison in a last bid to stop his plummeting. Alas, their efforts were in vain.

After an anguished and prolonged gaze into the void, the two Jedi realised almost in unison that they’d left a small child (with a tendency to disobey orders, no less) unattended in the landing bay. Qui-Gon started running first, and with his first steps, tore asunder the Master-Padawan bond that he’d already cracked. Obi Wan followed after, doing everything in his power to tamp down the seed of jealousy that he already felt take root.

Things would never be the same.


End file.
